


Mal Comes Up With Another Sex Plan

by ababadaboop



Series: That Escalated Quickly [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, only a little though he's still very shy, what's this? ALEX talks dirty? hell yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ababadaboop/pseuds/ababadaboop
Summary: aka, "hey dude wanna finger ourselves together?"





	Mal Comes Up With Another Sex Plan

“A-lex!” Mal sings.

“Yeees?”

“Do ya wanna try something?”

“Is it dangerous?”

“Nope.”

“Scary?”

“Nah.”

“Embarrassing?”

“Shouldn’t be.”

“Fun?”

“Hell yeah.”

“I’m all for it.”

“Great.”

Alex notices the grin on Mal’s face and begins to question his decision. He doesn’t have much time to think, though, before she kisses him and pins him to the wall.

“It’s a sex thing, isn’t it?” he asks when she pulls away.

“Got it in one,” Mal answers, and kisses him again. It’s hardly a few seconds before her hand slides up Alex’s shirt and teases at one of his nipples. He moans softly, welcoming the twinge of pleasure. Mal slides her other hand down to his thigh and tugs it up to her waist, which opens him up just enough for her cock to rub right against his ass. Alex moans again, feeling himself harden against her stomach.

“God, you’re horny,” Mal says.

“You started this,” Alex counters.

“Fair,” she grins, leaning in again.

While they’re kissing, the hand that had been on his nipple slides to his waist, then down to his ass. Mal squeezes gently, teasing. Alex can feel her cock, semi-hard, pressed against him, and he grinds down into her.

“Tease.”

“You’re the one groping my ass.”

“Oh, what, do you want me to just-” she _grabs_ now, forcing a gasp out of his chest “-get straight into it, no lead-up?”

“Well, _now_ I do,” he exhales. “Fuck.”

“Not in my plans, but-”

“Oh, shut up,” Alex laughs.

“We can if you want, though. Seriously.”

“I wanna see what your plans are first.”

“Great,” Mal says, pleased.

And promptly yanks his other thigh up, too, and he squeaks.

“Mal!” he exclaims, red-faced, now only held up by her hands and his back pressed to the wall.

“Plans,” she grins. Alex wraps his arms around her shoulders, holding on tightly as she lifts him away from the wall. She makes her way over to the bed and dumps Alex onto it, then turns away and back so fast he hardly has time to react. When he focuses, he can see that Mal’s got her (by now) infamous lube in her hand.

“Oh, I like these plans,” he breathes.

Mal laughs. “I sure hope so!”

“Pants off?”

“Hell yeah,” she answers, tossing the bottle onto the bed and undoing hers. Alex promptly pushes his shorts and boxers off, kicking them onto the floor. Mal hops onto the bed and scoots up to kiss him. He returns the kiss happily, pressing his tongue lightly against hers. Mal hums contentedly. She pulls off with a light pop, sits back, and tosses him the bottle of lube.

“Go ahead and put some in your hand, then toss it to me.”

“I’m really liking these plans,” he says, popping the cap. He throws it back to her. “Gonna tell me what they are?”

“Good, old-fashioned mutual jacking it.”

“That’s it?”

“No, numbnuts, we’re gonna finger ourselves too.”

Alex feels his cock twitch. Mal snorts. Apparently that was visible. He mentally shrugs it off and drags his fingers through the lube on his opposite palm. Mal does the same and raises her hand to him.

“Cheers.”

It’s Alex’s turn to cut off a laugh. “Cheers.”

He might be putting on a calm face, but his heart pounds in his chest, the hot blood pooling in his cock, aching to be touched. Alex takes a deep breath, lets it out, relaxes. Breathes in again, brings his fingers to his entrance, bears down slightly, and gently presses his first finger in. Or that’s what he would have done, if Mal hadn’t have interrupted with a soft, relieved whimper.

“Fuck,” Alex whispers. He does slide his finger into himself, though, despite Mal’s incredibly distracting moans. He wants nothing more than to crawl over there and kiss the sense out of both of them, he thinks, breathy vocalizations joining and mingling with hers.

“Oh, Alex,” Mal sighs.

“Mal,” is all he can say.

“You look amazing, baby.”

Alex whines, embarrassed, and ducks his head. “Mal.”

“God, the way you touch yourself, it’s like you’re embarrassed.”

“‘M shy,” he mumbles.

“No need to be. You know I’ve seen you like this before. You know I know what you look like, squirming and desperate, under me.”

Alex’s only response is to shove his finger deeper into himself. Mal chuckles. She can see the tendons in his hand flexing, his finger searching for his prostate, no doubt. She watches him intently, tugging her own finger upwards inside herself, opening slightly to push the next digit in. Her moan when she clenches around her own fingers may be a bit louder than necessary when she does. Alex’s gasp and whimper following that, then chased by another groan, is so wonderfully, arousingly worth the tease.

“Fuck, baby, I can’t believe how gorgeous you are. You look so tight with your finger inside of you, I want to touch you so bad.”

Alex whines, loudly, and curls forward, hips grinding down onto his finger as his other hand wraps around his cock. “Fuck.”

“And you’re a sucker for dirty talk, right… your ass is so pretty, Alex, so smooth, I love getting my hands on it.”

_“Fuck,_ Mal!”

“Might love to get my mouth on it, too. Eat you out ‘til you come without me even touching your cock, yeah?”

“Fuck, yeah, yeah, yeah, oh _god.”_ He’s pushed his second finger into his ass, shoving them both against his prostate in rhythm with the hand on his cock. It’s clumsy and desperate and awkward, but somehow still so hot.

“How fast can you get it up again? It usually takes me fifteen, twenty minutes or so.”

Alex moans wordlessly.

“Because I would _really_ like to fuck you.”

“Fifteen minutes,” he says breathlessly. “I can do fifteen minutes.”

“And then I’ll do you! Perfect.”

He sighs. “Oh, fuck. God, just- oh, can you keep talking like that?”

“Like what, baby?”

“Like-” he groans. “Fuck. Talk- talk dirty to me, Mal, tell me how much you wanna fuck me, please?”

“Oh.”

She wasn't expecting him to be so blunt.

“I can work with that. Huh. Okay, first, you turn me on like _nothing_ else, especially when you kiss me. You’re so _good,_ Alex, it’s amazing. And your _body,_ oh, you’re so handsome. I love your arms, how strong you are, and your back - so smooth, so beautiful, I wonder what it would look like all marked up. You think you could fuck me good enough to make me do that?”

“Fuck, Mal, yes, _please,"_   he pants, squirming into the pleasure of both her words and his hands.

“I _love_ how responsive you are. The slightest things set you off. You remember, the first time I fingered you, you came as soon as I touched your prostate? Fuck, that was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.” While her words before were true, they were tailored to what he wanted to hear, but now it's only Mal's thoughts spilling from her lips. Alex's whimpers and moans, quiet, breathy, and constant, are music to her ears. She sighs, an exhale of pleasure, and quickens the movement of her hands; the slick sounds are obscene in the best way. “I barely touched myself before I came too, Lex, did you know that? I barely touched myself, and that might be the best orgasm I’ve ever had. You’re just so fucking good.”

_“God.”_

“I can’t wait to fuck you, you’ll feel so good. I’ll have to stretch you open, finger you until you’re loose enough to take me. Maybe I’ll make you come with just my fingers, you’re so sensitive, and I’ll have to wait until you can get it up again.”

The only possible word to describe the noise Alex makes is _obscene._ It comes from his chest, loud and full and made purely of pleasure.

“You look fucking _filthy_ right now, Alex, god, I wish I could get my hands on you. Look at you, with your legs spread for me, your fingers buried up your ass… do you think I could fuck you right now? Are you loose enough for me?”

“No, but I- I wanna be,  _Fuck._ I want you to pin me down and fuck me from behind, I want you to fuck me until I _scream!”_ he wails, hands losing their rhythm.

“Oh, _god,_ Alex, baby, you’re gonna make me come.”

“I want you to. Fuck. I love making you come, Mal, you look so good when you come, _ohh.”_ He cuts himself off with a moan.

“Look at me, Alex.”

He looks up at her bashfully, almost too embarrassed to make eye contact, and he isn’t able to keep it for long. But the single moment where their eyes lock, there are _no_ words to describe it. Pleasure sears through Mallorie, crackling down her spine, and she yells. The sheer _intimacy_ of that split-second look, it’s almost overwhelming. And when Alex cries out, head thrown back in the same jolt of pleasure, it is. Mal comes, hard, moaning out Alex’s name, and he comes right after her.

“Fuck, Alex,” Mal pants, now laying on her back. “I didn’t know you could talk dirty like that, shit!” Her voice is turned teasing now.

“You have a fucking _filthy_ mouth, you shut up,” he laughs, still breathless.

“Do you seriously want me to fuck you into the mattress, though?”

“God, it’s only all I’ve jerked it to for the past week. Yes. Please.”

“Shit, man, sounds good to me. You up for round two after this?”

_“Hell_ yeah.”


End file.
